The Luvdisc Migration
by Antonistute
Summary: Treasure Town holds a festival for the Great Luvdisc Migration that occurs every hundreds of years. They soon realize what all those Luvdisc does to their emotion. PMD. Multiple Pairings


**_I plan to tackle most pairings in this story._**

**_The Hero in this story is a Riolu. The Partner is a Vulpix  
_**

**_Hope you enjoy it!  
_**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except this plot!**_

* * *

**Chapter One: The Day Before**

In Treasure Town, this afternoon was busy for many Pokemon. It wasn't like Christmas, or New Years, it was like Valentines day, but much, much more. The following day was the Luvdisc Migration festival that occurs every hundreds of years. Thousands of Luvdisc will be crossing through the waters of Treasure Town, causing the water to turn pink. It is considered a beautiful sight, so Pokemon all over will be coming here for the festival. Everyone in town got ready for it, while the members of the Wigglytuff Guild still went on their normal training.

"Everyone it's time for dinner!" Chimecho called in the lowest floor the Guild. They all cheered as they charged into the mess hall.

"Yeah! Let's get!-"

"Hold it!" Wigglytuff interrupted, catching everyone's attention. Grumbling could easily be heard, "Friends, as you all know, Treasure Town will be expieriencing the Great Luvdisc Migration! The water will become a beautiful shade of pink! I want everyone here to enjoy the festival and take a day off tomorrow!"

"Hooray!" Everyone cheered, while already digging into the food.

After dinner ended, everyone hung out in the second sub-level, having conversations with one another. It was too dark to leave the guild. Everyone seemed to be present, with the exception of Wigglytuff, who was nowhere to be found.

Wigglytuff was actually outside the entrance of the Guild, looking back at the tent.

"My friends, I'm sorry I can't stick around for the festival," he said to no one, "Rumor has it, that all the Luvdisc is the area causes your romantic affection for another to triple. At the same time, I know someone in town has an eye for me. I can't let a relationship shield my responsibilities as a Guildmaster. I hope everyone has fun without me, and I'm dearly sorry to whose ever heart I'm breaking. I'll return at the dawn of the following day. Farewell." Wigglytuff smiles optimistically and walks away...

with the Guild's entire stock of Perfect Apples held in a sack.

Back in the guild, the three girls, Chimecho, Sunflora, and Vulpix, wonder what they should talk about. They looked at Loudred, Chatot, and Dugtrio, who seemed to be having a casual man talk. Then at Riolu, Corpish, Bidoof, and Diglett, who were all playing around, and laughing together. Then there was Crogunk, who the lone wolf in the corner, working on his Caldron. They thought the guildmaster was probably in his chamber. They look back at each other, still silent.

"Okay, anything thing to say?" Chimecho asked. She looked at Sunflora, and Sunflora smiled.

"Looking at everyone makes me think: lets talk about boys!" Vulpix, and Chimecho looked at her surprised.  
"Why? Do you have and eye on anyone, Sunflora?" Chimecho questions.  
"Ha! No way!" Sunflora laughs. Loudred, slightly eavesdropping, heard this, disappointed.

"And that's what my lower half looks like." Dugtrio finished, Chatot finding this interesting. Loudred frowned.  
"BOY, I feel TERRIBLE. I'm just going to lay down right here." Loudred moaned, while sitting near the wall. This obviously had a connection to what Sunflora said.

"I just find it interesting to see what type of guys my friends are into." Sunflora said, "Vulpix, you seemed more quiet than the three of us. What do you think of Riolu?" Her cheeks went red upon hearing this.  
"Huh? W-w-what are y-you ta-ta-alking about?" Vulpix stuttered.  
"You're blushing. And you're stuttering like crazy. And you're yelling for no reason. Plus, we catch you staring at him with that cute, lovestruck look of yours." Chimecho said. Sunflora interrupted Vulpix before she could say anything.  
"There's no hiding it. Actually you have good taste. He's handsome for his age, very polite, and strong. I'd appreciate more Pokemon if they acted liked him." Loudred's grumbling could be heard, again.  
"He is, is he?" Vulpix said, swooned. Then she snapped, "I mean- lets stop talking about this! Chimecho, we don't know who you like, yet."  
"Um, uh, he isn't here in this room, right now. So I shouldn't be talking about him behind his back." It was Chimecho's turn to blush, "Hey. I'm going to bed right now. I'm tired." she said, nervously. She floated quickly the her bedroom.  
"Not in this room, huh?" Sunflora said, slowly.  
"Knowing her, it's either Grovyle, Wigglytuff, Dusknoir, or Spinda." said Vulpix.  
"She likes adventurous, types." Sunflora suggested. The two smiled, almost reading each other's mind, "Oh my gosh!"  
"What?"  
"My dairy! I left it open! Chimecho might read it" Sunflora yelled. She ran toward her room, but stop when passing Riolu's group. Vulpix watched her walk up to him and whispered something in Riolu's ear. His eyes widened, and he nervously shook his head. Sunflora smiled, whispering something else in his ear. He looked at her, blushing and said something back. Sunflora walked away, still smiling, unknown to her that the Big Voice Pokemon was glancing at her.

Vulpix noticed that she is now alone. She unwillingly went to Riolu's group.  
"So, what did she say to you?" Vulpix asked, as innocently as she can be to Riolu.  
"Hey, hey. Sunflora asked him if he likes you, hehe." Corphish chuckled.  
"Yup, yup. But, by golly, you two would make a good couple." Bidoof added. Riolu was shocked, while Vulpix blushed, again.  
"That's not true! We're just friends, alright." Riolu denied, while Vulpix was still blushing.  
"Rrriiiiight..." Diglett said, almost teasingly. Riolu managed to change the subject, eventually. Vulpix hung out with this group for the rest of the night.

Chatot, Dugtrio, and Loudred, who was still laying down, continued their conversation. They noticed Crogunk working in his shop, alone.  
"Crogunk? Would you like to join us? You're constantly tinkering with that caldron of yours." Chatot asked.  
"Yeah. It's after hours, and we have a break tomorrow! Come on!" Dungtio begged.  
"Meh-heh-heh... I'm good." he said, flatly.  
"Okay. SUITE yourself!" Loudred called. The three (or five, counting the three Digletts of Dugtrio) returned with their conversation.

"Meh-heh-heh. I heard the girls talking about their crushes. Not surprised at the outcome. Meh-heh-heh." Crogunk laughed to his Caldron.  
Unknowingly to everyone, there was a little Mawile hiding beside the Crogunk Swap Shop, under a plant. She was a regular customer to the Swap Shop. Not exactly a customer, she just came everyday to chat with Crogunk. Deep inside, she was too shy to tell him how she really feels...

Tonight, she just happened to be accidentally locked in after the gates closed. She panicked and ran to the first thing that came on her mind.

"Meh-heh-heh. You know, I actually have a crush on someone. Heh" he said. Mawile's eyes lit up.  
"This person is around everyday, meh-heh-heh." Mawile's eyes started to shine.  
"And is made of black steel." Mawile smiled, hoping he was referring to her back maw.  
"I have a crush on... you, meh-heh-heh." She immediately frowned. She clutched her hands, hitting the ground under her. Why didn't he love her? She'd asked herself, angrily. She noticed him doing something to the caldron, but was unable to see it in this position.  
"CROGUNK! What are you DOING to that POT?" she heard Loudred scream.  
"_Meeeh-heh-heh-heh_!"

Meanwhile, after hours of traveling, Wigglytuff finally mad it to his destination: Crystal Lake. He plans to hide out here until the migration has passed.

"Ah, Crystal Lake! Very pretty!" Wigglytuff said to himself. He spotted Azelf, guarding the Time Gear.  
"Who goes there?" He angrily questioned. Wigglytuff walked closer, as he began to recognize him.  
"Guildmaster! What are you doing here?" Azelf asked.  
"Hello, friend! Nice to see you again!" Wigglytuff greeted. After, he explained his situation to Azelf.  
"So, you want to hide here? Okay, I grant you permission." he said.  
"Oh, thank you!"  
"So, the Luvdisc Migration Festival, huh? Sounds romantic. You think I should invite, Mespirit?" he wondered. His blue face went red. Wigglytuff chucked. "Of course. I'll be fine alone! But, what about the Time Gears?" Azelf thought for a while.  
"Uxie's sorta lazy, so I don't think he wants to go. I guess he can use his Groundon illusion to protect his Time Gear, while he goes to guard Mespirit. I'll just summon crystals to protect mine."  
"What a great idea!"  
"But before I go, there's something I want to show you." Azelf summoned a giant crystal, containing a passageway (similar to the entrance to Crystal Crossing). "Follow me."

Wigglytuff was lead through the passage way. What it lead to, is what surprised him. They were in an underground shore, standing on a giant crystal. In front of them was water with many crystals that were scattered all around the water. Each crystal shone a different color. The water extended to the exit of the cave, with a good view of the ocean.

"Wow, this is stunning!" Wigglytuff stared in awe.  
"Welcome to Crystal Shore. Hey, Guildmaster, is it okay if I leave right now?"  
"I'm fine with that!"  
"Thanks!" Azelf immediately teleported to Quicksand Cave, leaving the Guildmaster alone.

Everyone in Treasure Town is now in bed, awaiting for the exciting day, tomorrow. The following day would unlock new relationships (even some not mentioned in this chapter!).

* * *

**_What did you think? I got a bit ants__y with this story, because I didn't want to start_ _it unti__l I finish my Zelda story. I currently have writer's block for that story, so I could work on this one in the meantime__..._**


End file.
